


Night at Pandemonium

by LadyOxymoron



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, some fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOxymoron/pseuds/LadyOxymoron
Summary: The boy is sitting on the bar stool, his posture just a bit on the side of tense but not wound tight like most of the nights Magnus has watched him from afar.Tonight, he looks approachable.**Or, an alternate first meeting, written for the SHBingo square “Pandemonium”.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 23
Kudos: 322
Collections: SHBingo





	Night at Pandemonium

Magnus stands and excuses himself, smiling apologetically at his guests as he leaves his usual spot in the VIP lounge to head toward the bar. 

Pandemonium is Magnus’ territory and people part to make him pass as he strides through the main floor, unaware mundanes and respectful downworlders alike. Around him, everyone is dancing, a tangle of bodies moving together, most of them hungry and desperate for some contact, for a fleeting connection. 

The seat Magnus chooses gives him a clear view of the platform in the center of the dance floor, where a Seelie is exhibiting himself in a dance, gyrating to the beat of the music. 

The Seelie, gorgeous as he is, is not the reason Magnus has chosen that particular seat, however. 

The dark-haired Shadowhunter sitting at the end of the bar is the main attraction.

Magnus has seen him before. He has noticed he never dances or mixes with the crowd. He also knows the Shadowhunter is aware of his interest because Magnus has never bothered to hide it and the boy strikes Magnus as the observant type. 

Tonight, the boy is sitting on the stool, his posture just a bit on the side of tense but not wound tight like most of the nights Magnus has watched him from afar. 

Tonight, he looks approachable. 

When Magnus sits down next to him, the boy turns and looks at him. “Hey,” he says, surprising Magnus by addressing him directly.

Magnus relaxes his posture and makes a show of giving him an once-over. “ _Hello_ ,” he says, watching in amusement as the boy coughs and glances around to study the crowd with far too much concentration for it to be real interest in his surroundings.

“Magnus Bane,” he says and once he has the Shadowhunter’s complete attention again, he extends his hand. “And who do I have the pleasure to talk to?” 

"Alexander Lightwood." The boy, _Alexander_ , is clearly nervous, maybe even a little out of his depths. Magnus can see it in the way the words tumble out of him, in the way his eyes widen slightly, like he hadn’t intended to give out his full name.

“Alexander,” Magnus says, rolling the name on his tongue, testing it. “I like it.”

“Actually,” Alexander says, then clears his throat. “It’s Alec.”

In the few seconds since he has heard the boy’s full name, Magnus has grown quite fond of it but he nods. “Alec.” He smiles one of his most flirtatious smiles, quite pleased when Alec’s eyes dart to his lips. “Can I tempt you with a drink?”

Alec seems to consider his question, then nods, the beginning of a small smile on his lips. “I wouldn’t say no to a beer.”

“Excellent,” Magnus says with a grin of his own. 

The bar is right in front of them but the bartender is busy and, considering Magnus wants to keep the flow going, an awkward silence won’t do. With a snap of his fingers, he summons a beer for Alec and a Martini for himself, handing the beer over and taking a sip of his drink. 

Alec takes the beer with a nod and takes a long pull on it. His face twists into the most endearing grimace Magnus has ever seen before he turns over and startles as he sees Magnus watching him closely. “Aren’t you gonna pay for that?” he asks, gesturing toward their drinks. 

“One of the perks of being the owner,” Magnus answers, eyes still trained on Alec’s face. 

If Alec is surprised by the information, he doesn't let it show. He takes another sip of his beer and Magnus notices he keeps his face under control this time. “What about the others?” He glances at Magnus and licks his lips. "Perks, I mean."

Magnus ponders over the question and assesses the situation. 

Alec is a bit younger than Magnus normally goes for. He looks nervous and if Magnus is to take a guess, inexperienced. He is a _Lightwood_ and a Shadowhunter to boot.

Each one of those factors, taken singularly, would usually be enough to deter Magnus. Each of them has the potential to come back and bite him in the ass and complicate his life. Their convergence should send Magnus-as they say-running for the hills.

But there’s something about this boy, this man really, that has Magnus want to run his fingers over the stubble across his jaw, to smooth the hair back from his eyes, lick the edges of the prominent rune on the side of his neck. 

Magnus watches the line of Alec’s throat as he tips his head back and swallows another sip of his beer and tells himself that a quick dalliance doesn’t have to be complicated. He does his best to ignore the part of his mind that’s telling him it’s a lie. 

Decision taken, he leans on his elbows, getting close enough to murmur in Alec’s ears. His knee brushes against Alec's thigh and Magnus takes Alec’s full-body shiver as a win. “Having a _private_ office comes close second.”

There’s no mistaking the suggestion in his words or the flirtatious lilt in his tone, and Alec almost chokes on his beer, then coughs. When he turns his eyes on Magnus, there’s no mistaking the desire Magnus can read in them either. “Yeah?” 

“Yes. What do you say we bring this,” Magnus says, waving his hand between the two of them, deciding there’s no sense in being coy because they both know how this is going to end. “Somewhere else?”

Alec hesitates for just a beat, looks at Magnus and then, if the way he squares his shoulders is any indication, he makes up his mind. “I wouldn't say no to that either.”

"Is that a yes, or just not no?" Magnus asks, only in part teasing. 

“Yeah,” Alec says in an exhale of breath and he looks so endearingly flushed Magnus feels the sudden urge to _wreck_ him. “Yeah, that’s gonna be a yes.”

Magnus grins, slow and pleased. “Follow me,” he says, voice roughened up by the flare of anticipation expanding inside his gut like a stoked fire.

He stands and fixes his shirt to keep his hands busy, to keep himself from reaching out to help Alec up and lead him to his office, somehow sensing Alec is not one for public displays of affection.

Alec finishes the entire beer in one long pull and stands, following Magnus through the crowd until they reach the hallway that leads to Magnus’ offices. 

They’re barely out of sight when Magnus is surprised by the suddenness of a hand on his bicep, only to lose his breath when soft lips meet his own. 

Alec is hesitant at first but gets bolder as Magnus kisses him back and moans all of his enthusiastic assent into the kiss. His body is hard and unyielding when he pins Magnus against the wall right beside the door of his office.

Magnus lets it happen. He encourages it by pressing his hips forward, deciding to go along with the current of desire that’s drowning him. He slides his hands inside the back pockets of Alec’s denims and yanks him closer, satisfied to feel the sharp gasp Alec lets out as their bodies press together. 

Alec’s lips are soft, his steady hands are cupping Magnus’ face, and instead of the nervous approach he was expecting, Magnus finds himself being tasted, savored. Slowly and thoroughly. 

“Alexander,” Magnus murmurs, as Alec’s lips leave his own and trail across his jaw. He has the feeling he should be ashamed of the way his voice comes out, already so breathless it’s barely audible but he can’t bring himself to care about it. Now when his stomach is clenching with such a sharp desire he hasn’t felt the likes in quite some time.

"I like the way you say it," Alec says, his breath tickling Magnus’ ear, his heady scent clouding Magnus’ senses. 

Magnus files the information for future use and it’s a miracle he can think at all with his body on fire like this. 

Alec isn’t what Magnus was expecting. Not at all. And Magnus doesn’t quite know what to make of it, but what he _does_ know is that he hasn’t felt so undone in so long that he can feel the principle of fear pushing at the edges of his consciousness.

Before Magnus can let himself think too much about the implications of it, Alec licks his lips and makes a move to drop to his knees. 

Magnus groans at the thought but catches him before he can drop, glancing over his shoulder at the door where the two of them came from. He doesn’t mind putting on a show for wandering patrons but somehow, he thinks Alec would. "I don't think this is the best place."

Alec turns around and glances at the door, begrudgingly nodding. "Right. Office?"

Magnus gestures to the door next to them, then takes a moment to catch his breath and unlocks it with a careless wave of his hand. “Right here.”

Alec’s eyes are on his hands and if Magnus didn’t know better, he would say he is affected by his casual display of magic. 

But Magnus does know better. 

Magnus has witnessed first-hand the disgust on Nephilims’ faces more times than he’d like to remember. Even though, if Magnus has to be fair, he has to concede that this Alexander is proving himself to be different from any Nephilim Magnus has met. He’s lacking the arrogance of any _Lightwood_ he’s ever met.

They step inside the office, almost stumbling in their haste and Magnus uses his magic to close the door behind their back, this time paying attention to Alec’s reaction. 

Alec’s eyes are glued to his fingers, his mouth slightly parted, the broad chest rising and falling quicker. Definitely affected. 

_Interesting_ , Magnus thinks and files it in the growing pile of things he has learned about this peculiar Shadowhunter. 

Then Alec is on him and Magnus stops thinking. The kiss is hungry and insatiable on both ends, all tongues and teeth and need. Alec is pressing against him, and Magnus pushes back and lets Alec feel his erection, lets himself feel Alec’s hardness against his hip.

This time, Magnus is the one who pushes Alec against the wall, one hand hooked in Alec’s belt loop, the other tangled in his dark hair as if he expects Alec to escape, to vanish. As if Alec isn't eagerly pressing up against him, groaning at the friction of their bodies. 

Magnus shifts and rolls his hips once, twice, shivering at the needy sounds coming from Alec. His hands are quick and sure as they move across Alec’s hips, touching, exploring. They hesitate over the hem of the black shirt and Alec looks at him searchingly.

“Second thoughts?” Alec asks, voice hoarse and low.

“No,” Magnus hastily says, fingers slipping under the fabric and sliding over skin. “I just want to make sure we are on the same page here. I don't want you to think that you have to do anything that you don't-”

“Magnus,” Alec says, interrupting Magnus’ sentence, and Magnus may just be a little gone at the sound of his name coming from his lips. Alec presses against Magnus, _ruts_ against him, lets him feel how hard he is. “Does it feel like I don't want this?”

"Point taken," Magnus murmurs, hands already tugging at the hem of Alec's shirt, sharp and urgent.

Magnus toys with the thought of vanishing their clothes with his magic but then Alec's hands are on the buckle of his belt, unfastening it. And Magnus has almost forgotten the pleasure of discovering and exploring someone new and he doesn't want to deny himself or Alec the thrill of it. 

He sharply tugs at Alec’s shirt, his urgency mirrored by Alec’s motions. They’re both unwilling to break apart and that complicate things but then Alec’s fingers are on Magnus’ hips, pushing his boxer briefs down far enough to take out his cock. 

They both gasp as skin is finally, _finally_ against naked skin and Magnus lets his fingers slide across Alec’s broad back, feeling the ripple and flex of muscle as Alec begins to rut against him, taking and giving pleasure. 

It has been a hot moment since Magnus has found himself like this, so worked up to not be able to make it to the nearest flat surface, so full of desire to just take his pleasure like this. 

If he has to be honest with himself, he’s surprised they have gone as far as removing layers of clothes. 

Alec hooks his leg behind Magnus’ knee and just holds him there, close. Magnus groans low in his throat and dips his head in the crook of Alec’s neck to taste every part of skin he can reach, left hand slowly sliding between their bodies. 

Magnus wraps his hand around both of their cocks and moans as Alec bucks against him. The angle is awkward but Alec seems set on keeping them pressed together, his fingers digging into the flesh above Magnus’ hipbone, and really, Magnus is not complaining. 

They spend themselves like that, within the grip of Magnus’ hand. Alec is the first to come, body convulsing against Magnus, his moans smothered in the crook between Magnus’ neck and his shoulder. 

The feel of Alec and the sounds he makes, the ripple of his body, all of it is enough to hurl Magnus over the edge after him. 

When they catch their breath, Magnus pulls slightly back to look at Alec and his breath almost catches in his throat at the sight of Alec’s face, so open and soft, flushed. 

Magnus takes a few seconds to admire the plump, kiss-swollen lips before he brushes them with his own in a kiss. Alec makes a small noise and he’s right there with him, kissing back, unbearably gentle, falling into a new rhythm that is not so much as two strangers whipped into a frenzy of need and a lot like two people indulging themselves in each other. 

When they pull back, Magnus cleans them both up with a flick of his wrist and enjoys the way Alec gasps as he tries to tuck himself back into his denims.

"Do you really have to bother with that?" Magnus asks, glancing toward the sofa, grateful to be the kind of man who enjoys refined things and has the means to furnish his office with the best.

Alec follows his gaze and huffs out a chuckle. “Yeah,” he says, voice delightfully roughened by their activities. “I guess I don’t.”

They start to make their way toward the couch, shedding clothes as they go, Alec’s denims and dark fabric mingling on the floor with Magnus’ silks and tailored pants. 

Magnus turns and lets himself fall back on the broad seat of the sofa, drawing Alec down with him until he’s on his lap, straddling it. 

Alec blinks down at him, smiles, and his mouth is red and oh, so inviting. 

Magnus reaches out and eases his fingers through the hair on the back of Alec’s head, cupping his face with his free hand so he can run his thumb over his lower lip. It feels smooth, so smooth Magnus has to replace his fingers with his lips, letting his tongue lap across it in a slow stroke. He drags his lips across the stubble on Alec’s jaw, up to his earlobe. “Want to stay the night?” He murmurs. 

Alec grabs his face and turns it around, leaning down until their foreheads touch, until they are so close his features are out of focus. But his eyes are warm and earnest when he says, "I want to stay." 

Magnus has spent a lot of time around people. He has had his fair share of relationships, centuries of experience. One doesn’t do that without becoming well versed in interpreting nuances and the way that Alec is looking at him, the need and the want Magnus sees in his eyes, speak of more than the need to scratch an itch.

What started as a quick, thoughtless fuck is slowly taking on an intricacy Magnus isn’t sure he wants to acknowledge, that he isn’t sure he is _ready_ to acknowledge. 

What Magnus can do, is push away the frightening thought that he’s getting into something bigger than he imagined and enjoy the moment. 

“Good,” he says, pressing his lips to Alec’s.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had fun playing with this alternate first meeting. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Thank you to the organizers and to the people reading it. :)
> 
> (If you want to say hi, I'm on tumblr and twitter with the same handle.)


End file.
